Alucard X Anderson a hellsing fanfic
by Mu cha cha SamiZombe
Summary: *YAOI LEMON* It's simple if you don't like it then don't read it.


*YAOI LEMON* If you don't like it then don't read it.

Hey this is my first lemon fic and my first story on this site so I;m sorry if anythings messed up! I know grammer isn't perfect please look past it and enjoy the story.

The sky is dark and gloomy a slight tint of red in the moon. Alucards favorite time of night. He paced in the woods and stared at the moon trying to figure what to do with himself. Integra gave no orders and their were no menacing vampires to eliminate. Some time passed until Alucard had an idea. You could almost here the ding from the imaginary light bulb above his head.

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to my dear priest... oh how incredibly lonely he must be." A long smirk grew upon his face and a low chuckle escaped his cold undead mouth.

The priest slept peacefully, as expected. Alucard dare not wake him for this was a sight to see. The priests mouth was wide open a little drool slipping out. His limbs sprawled out on the bed one foot under the covers and one out. The vampire could hardly contain his laughter.

He was patient for long watching the priest, but the vampire wouldn't wait any longer for him to wake up. He softly touched the sleeping priests face tracing the scar across his cheek.

The priest stirred a little but still didn't wake. Alucard stopped for a moment searching for what to do next. The vampire reached his cold hand down near the bottom of his shirt in an attempt to pull it up. He succeeded and pulled it up enough for a cold undead hand to be placed on his stomach.

The priests jaws slammed shut and his body jolted forward only for is jaw to drop open again in shock of the cold hand across his warm stomach.

"What the hell do ye think ye doin in my room this time of night?! Ya bloody heathen!" Anderson hissed rather irritated to be woken up from the deep sleep.

The vampire chuckled loudly "Just checking on you." Alucard smirked.

"Ye think I need a vampire to come tuck meh in at night do ya? Fuck off ye demon." Anderson rolled over and buried himself in the covers.

"Come now." Alucard smiled his rows of sharp teeth showing. "You think I'd back down cause you said so. You mis judge me priest."

Alucard jerked the pillow from under the priests head. "What are-" The vampire covered his mouth and turned him over.  
"Hush now, behave." He removed his hand preparing for a bashing. "Me behave?! Get outta here before I cut ye stupid head off!"

The yelling stopped there when Alucard smashed his lips on top of Andersons. The priest struggled for a minute before giving in. He didn't move his lips against Alucards he just stared blankly dazed. Alucard stopped suffocating him and moved to the end of the bed with a smirk on his face waiting for a reaction.

He didn't say anything, all that happend was his cheeks turned red."Ye damn heathen." Anderson said wiping off his mouth.

"Fine then , how about this." He leaped on top of Anderson holding his wrists above his head. Then proceeded to drag his tounge upon his top lip. Anderson retracted a small bit. Alucards hand snaked down his chest and too the rim of his shorts. He then slid his hand into his underwear and touched Anderson.

He choked back a moan that almost escaped his lips."GET OWAAH!" Andersons face was blood red as Alucards hand moved down his shaft.

"Embarrassed priest? You're quite adorable in this state you know." Teased Alucard. "I wont be banished teh hell because of ye ya demon." He couldn't defy god he was a priest! That is all he could think about as much as he wanted to he couldn't. Alucard stopped the molestation for a moment.

" You already have...when you became a regenerator or as you would put it 'weapon of god' you defied him by doing so. God decides when you die, you do not." Alucards face was completely serious sensing how much this meant to his dear priest. Over the years of fighting he had grown close to Anderson. As odd as it was since they were enemies. They were very similar and Alucard could hardly control himself anymore Alucard didn't know it but the same had been going on in the priests head.

After thinking about it Anderson closed his eyes and muttered a prayer. "Forgive me for I have sinned and about about to do so again." He then did something completely shocking. "You're right it's too late now." His eyes filled with lust as he reached up and pulled Alucards body closer to him and aggressively kissed the vampires cold pale lips. The vampire quickly got over the shock and smiled into the kiss, taking full advantage.

They both helped each other undress it took longer for Alucard since he wore his long red trench coat, button up shirt and boots. Alucard teased slowly taking off each of his silky gloves with his teeth eyes not moving from the priest. All Anderson did was squint his eyes at him. They both now were only in shorts bear skin rubbing together as they kissed.

Anderson was on bottom but not for long. Alucard turned him over. Anderson didn't know what to do. The vampire intertwined his fingers with Andersons placing them back above his head. He kissed up and down his neck. Alucard reached his hand down to his own shorts and pulled them down. "Blood isn't the best oil but it would have to do." Alucard put his hand to his mouth readying to draw blood from himself.

"No need." Anderson pushed him back onto the bed and put his mouth around Alucards pale dick. Alucard gritted his teeth and grunted. Anderson moved up and down slowly being careful to not scrape his teeth on his length. Alucards eyebrows furrowed as he kept making small moans.

The priest decided that would be enough and slid off his shorts. Alucard let his control go then and popped up too push Anderson into the bed kissing him roughly. He placed his length near his buttocks but didn't push in yet."Tell me when." The priest inhaled bracing himself for impact. "Go."

It was a sharp pain at first then pleasure. Anderson moaned loudly not caring about the people a room away. Alucard closed his eyes and thrusted fast-ly shaking the bed as it hit against the wall. The vampire was starting to slow and get tired. The priest noticed and grabbed his sides so he could flip him over.

Anderson began to ride Alucard moving up and down as fast as he could on the small one person bed. It wasn't long before they both hit their climax. Andersons moans turned to rash shaky breaths and Alucard yelled out and making his grunts. Anderson collapsed onto Alucards chest then moved a bit so he could snuggle up under his arm.

Between breaths Alucard squeezed out a word. "That... was rather... awesome." He looked to Anderson, realizing he had fallen asleep mouth wide open again and drooling onto his chest. The vampire patted the priests head and closed his own eyes to fall asleep.

When Anderson had woken and Alucard left some time ago. He was dressed and realized he was wearing Alucards shirt and that the vampire took his shirt. "Hm.." He looked around there was no mess Alucard must've taken care of it, but there was a dent in the wall. A big one. "Ahh geez."

Anderson got up rubbing his eyes. "Eyy!" He grabbed his ass. He turned around slowly and took the shirt off to lay it under his pillow. He then wad-led to his wardrobe and got dressed. "Damn vampire." He muttered to himself. Before walking out the door too a thousand eyes staring into him.

"Heh... good mornin to ya..."


End file.
